Ghost meetings
by ThisisPorky
Summary: In which Scout and Heavy come face to face with a bunch of Ghost Pokemon in an old barn while looking for something. Done for lols because why not. And if you want, try to guess the Pokemon I've used.
1. Chapter 1

_**Because why not. Also with my OC Scout. hhh**_

* * *

Both the Heavy and Scout were crouched in a small hiding space, there faces aligned with panic and bodies squishing together, but not in a painful way. Rather, "Scout was resting in Heavy's lap while Heavy had his huge meat-arms wrapped around him and Scout had his long and slender arms wrapped around his neck thanks to terror and the pair didn't realize the position they were in because they were too scared to even think straight".

So, what were they hiding from, and so afraid of? Was it an angry Spy? Or a mad Solider coming to find them with a shovel? No. It was something far worse than the both of them put together.

Ghost. ...Things.

What kind of ghost things? Heh, something you lot may know, or at least heard of.

It was late at night at the base of Teu_Fort. One o'clock. The moon and stars were no where to be seen, hiding behind the dark rain clouds that made the sky look orange. Some light was spilled onto the bases and floor thanks to lights in the bases, but they were faint, and made things no easier to see things. In fact, it only made the place that more creepy.

The silence rang through the place, and nothing seemed to break it. The pair were too terrified to move an inch, and continued holding each other tightly and shivering gently. Suddenly, something passed them.

Something purple and blue, both floating, and both giggling gently, like murderess children. They whizzed past there sight, and when the Scout saw them, he was close to screaming. If it wasn't for a massive paw covering his mouth, their cover would have been blown.

Then, another thing passed them, something grey with a bright red and white light flashing from its face. Then, something else the colour blue flew by, much bigger than the first blue thing. Every single one of the floating things were giggling, which made Scout only whimper and tighten his grip around the bear. Heavy just watched on, watching the things fly by and trying to make the boy calm down, but not knowing how to. Instead, he just held him in a protective manner.

When Heavy was sure the coast was clear, he looked at the boy, who was still shivering and staring into the open with eyes as wide as dinner plates. His little body was shivering as if he was cold, and he was gently whimpering, most of which were muffled thanks to the bears hand.

'You okay, leetle man?' He whispered, slowly taking his hand away from his mouth.

'...'

'I...take that as no.'

Heavy didn't know what to do. He didn't want to move in fear of the things finding them, and didn't even want to think about what would happen if they were caught by whatever the floating things were. Maybe they were Spies playing a prank on them, or maybe they were just apparitions they were both sharing. Whatever they were, they scared the hell out of them both.

None of them even wanted to come here. They were only there because Scout had lost his beloved scarf in a fight with the RED Spy, and he disparately wanted it back. In the old and big barn the fight had took place, and behind the hay was the scarf, seemingly hiding from the boy. He still hadn't found it, and while they were looking - with a little help from Heavy, who managed to be passing by at such a late hour - they were scared and chased by those things.

Only now had they managed to lose and hide from them.

'Ve go, now, da?'

'...'

'Da, ve go.'

The bear slowly stood up, looping his arms under Scout so they acted like a shelf. Scout let out a high-pitched yelp, to which made Heavy jump and almost drop him. After looking around in both directions, he saw nothing. Scout was just staring at everything blankly, and he still shivered. He really didn't like those things.

The bear made his move. Dashing the best he could down the hallway, he skidded to a stop and looked around. Again, the barn area where most of the hay was scattered here and there appeared empty. 'Baby man still vant scarf back?' The bunny nodded gently, though he still looked blanked out. 'Okay. Remember vhere it vent?'

'H-hay...' Heavy nodded gently, but with many haystacks littering the place, he couldn't think where to start. Trying to remember the places they searched when they first entered wasn't doing much good, and they couldn't they there long in fear of being caught by the things.

Speak of the devil.

A light giggling sound came from behind the pair, making the both of them tense up. Scout whimpered, knowing exactly what was behind them, and his grip tightened to strangling point.

The Russian man didn't want to turn around. He wanted to run off, but the singles being sent from his brain wasn't progressing with the rest of his body, only making his limps freeze up. Even Scout was having a hard time finding the strength to struggle out of the mans arms and run away from the scene.

Suddenly, something slowly appeared in front of Scout.

It was a dark shade of purple, with two bright blue diamond eyes. What looked like a red jewel in the center of the chest shone brightly, as well as the two diamond eyes. It had two very pointy ears, and sharp claws. When it fully appeared in front of the pair, it twitched its head to the left quickly before a dagger-like grin spread across its mouth.

'H-Heavy...'

'I-I se-see it...'

The thing stood as still as a rock, its hands out by its side and sharp grin plastered to its face. The pair just continued staring at it, and hadn't even noticed the others behind them move into there sight, surrounding the purple thing. Not until the Scout let out a yelp and tried to jump back, only knocking the mans stomach as he did. Heavy gasped, nearly dropping him as his gaze fell on the other things.

There were five of them in total. The first one was the purple thing with the blue diamond eyes. The second one was grey, with a weird face. It looked like it a skull stuck to it, with a single eye swapping from one side to the next, which was the colour of red with a small white dot in the middle. As it swapped, its grey body swayed from left to right like a shy schoolgirl talking to her crush, and its arms were behind its back. A little tuft was swirled on its head.

The one on the left side of that was another purple one, with spikes like a deformed hedgehog sticking out of its head. Its hands weren't connected at the body, instead floating beside it, and the claws were sharp and pointed. The teeth weren't a white colour, but instead the same purple as the body, and again, were sharp. The eyes were in an angry shape, and the eye itself was just a single, very thin line, which was baring down on them.

One the right side of the grey one was a blue one. Sticking out of its head was what seemed like a spike, but it blended in with the rest of the figure rather nicely. The eyes were coloured, with the irises yellow, a thin line of light blue ringed around it, and ringed around that was a darker shade of blue. A thick line covered the eye-line, making it look like it was wearing eyeliner. The body was like an outspread towel, and it seemed to carry its own wind as every part of its body gently rippled to the left. It - like the grey thing - also swayed from left to right.

And the one on the right side of the blue thing was yet another purple thing, though in a lighter shade than the other two. The tips on the ends of the things that rippled behind it like it was its hair were a much lighter shade of purple. Its eyes irises were red, while the rest stayed a yellow colour, and a thick black line outlined the rest of the eye. It's mouth seemed to be open, and in a happy way. Around its neck was a red-like, ball necklace, and the rest of its body from that necklace seemed to spin in the left direction.

All of these things seemed to be giving off there own little glow respective to their colours in the dim light.

They all stared at the pair, all but one floating in mid-air. Heavy managed to back off slowly, his eyes filled with terror as the things slowly moved closer. They were all laughing and giggling, some of the voices deeper than others as they again slowly moved forward. The only one with legs smile just kept getting wider and wider, its arms gently swinging about like it was trying to stop a hoard of bees attacking its face.

Suddenly, the one with legs jumped forward, landing in the bunny's lap. Its laughter was loud, and sounded like Medic; mad and historical. Scout yelped, but didn't dare move, apart from the flinch. Heavy too stood still as they were surrounded by the rest of the things, all of them giggling, like they were plotting some sinister plan on what to do with the intruders.

The thing with legs looked Scout dead in the eye, its blue diamond eyes glowing softly. Scout just stared back with his Heterochromia Iridum, trying to blend in with the Heavy's flesh as it moved its pointed face closer to the bunny's own.

Heavy's bullet belt was being pestered with the thing with the towel like body, its eyes staring in both amazement and wonder as it stared at its own reflection in the bullets shine, and the one with the spinning body floated around the pair, its eyes bright with wonder of its own.

The grey ghost stayed where it was, though much closer to the pair, and Scout wasn't sure who it was eyeing. The one with the unconnected hands gently prodded Heavy in the side, and when he moved and yelped, he laughed and shot off before doing the same to the boys shoulder, again shooting off when the Scout yelped and moved.

'W-what are you...?' Scout asked gently, finding a voice and some sort of strange courage. All of the things stopped there searching and looked at him, all of them smiling - apart from the grey one - though this time, in a nice way. Scouts eyes went wide again, and he lowered his head like he had said something bad and rude infront of a teacher and was about to be scolded.

The grey thing made a different noise to the giggles, and the rest of the things turned and looked at him. A few more noises were heard from it, and the rest of the things nodded there heads, as if agreeing to the noises the thing had made. Then, they all turned there attention back on the pair, and there stares turned to angry and death-filled glare, and all expect the grey things smiles turned wider. Their teeth got sharper, and the glows from all of them intensified. But even if this was the case, it still seemed to grow darker around the pair.

Scout whimpered, and bit his lip, cursing himself for ever speaking. The Heavy held the boy closer and tighter to him as the things slowly started moving closer, there mouths opening and the sharp dagger like teeth showing in rows. Some of them even glinted, making the bunny's stomach turn.

It was then that they realized they were going to die a very painful death.

'H-help...'


	2. Chapter 2

The things were getting closer. There murderers smiles were getting wider with every inch they gained, and Heavy was too scared to move away or try to fight them off. All the bear did was tighten his grip around the boy more, and the Scout did the same, his little body shivering from fright. Just as the end was near, the door to the old barn creaked open loudly, making the things stop their moving and snap there heads towards the creaking door.

It was only then that the pair noticed two pale bones imprinted on the grey things back, making Scout whimper again and sink more into the man holding him like they'd just got married.

The light had been drained from the door, making there sight that much harder, but it didn't manage to drain out the voice that echoed happily and cheerfully around the barn as if nothing terrifying was right infront of them.

'Alright, 'ho 'ere vants some lunch?'

The accent was French. Much like the Spy's. Which made the brows on the pairs heads rise in confusion and shock all mixed into one swirling emotion. The things seemingly forgot their prey, and laughs emitted from them as they dashed towards the door. The very gentle light escaped from the bears and bunny's sight, plunging them into complete darkness as chuckles were heard from the far corner of the barn.

'Hey, steady now, mon lapins! I 'ave it right here!'

More laughter was heard before a gentle clank, and the sound of mouths scoffing at something hungrily filled the air. Then, a gentle sound of gloves hand clapping together sounded, and then footsteps slowly made there way to where the Heavy was standing holding a shivering boy.

Who else was it that appeared in the dim light just before them, with a sly smirk marking his masked face, smoke gently twirling from a cigarette lit in his mouth, and hands behind his suited back?

Why, the French frog, Spy, of course.

'Why, 'ello again, mon chiers,' He almost purred, the smirk just getting wider. 'I imagine 'ou are looking for something, oui?' Reaching into the left side pocket with his sneaky hand, his grin just got wider as he pulled something out, making Scout instantly calm down.

'Wh-where did ya find 'dat?!' He blurted out, all the fear seemingly escaping him once his eyes had clasped down on his treasure.

'It vas Misdreavus 'ho found it. In 'ze hay, just over zhere.' He pointed with his free hand just behind them, where the stacks were the thickest and highest than the rest of them. They both grumbled curses, but confused looks fell across their faces.

'Wait, who's Misdreavus?'

'Ah, she is 'ze one vith 'ze turning body, non?' He chuckled gently as the things slowly appeared one by one beside the French man, all staring curiously from the pair to the Spy, like shy children looking at other children from behind their Mothers legs, expect four of them were floating and the one with legs was standing on his shoulders, its clawed hands resting gently on the Spy's masked head. Spy pointed to Misdreavus to the right of him, still smiling.

The frogs smile only widened. 'And 'zis,' He then pointed to the grey one just left of him, who gently nodded his greetings, the eye moving up as he bowed his head right in the middle. 'is Duskull. And 'zat over zhere is Shuppet,' pointing to the floating towel made it slip back behind Spy, making the frog chuckle gently. ''Zis little one is Haunter,' He pointed to the purple one with the unconnected hands and spikes, who smiled smally and waved gently. 'And finally, Sableye.' His hand gently touched the one on his head, who smiled that sharp smile.

'Uh...hi..' Scout mumbled gently, waving to them. 'Thanks for, uh, findin' 'dis, Me...Mis...Miss...' The thing giggled and hovered closer, licking his cheek. A small squeak escaped the boy, and he found his cheeks flushing gently as he shifted about in the bears arms, only making her giggles louden. Her body gently did a nodding motion, and she floated back to where the others were.

'How did ya meet 'em?' Scout asked after a long while of awkward silence passed, fiddling with his scarf and getting snugly in Heavy's arms, who just kept his beady eyes on the things scattered around the French man.

'I vas just valking into here after forgetting something of mine. 'Zen, I saw zhese creatures. Scared the merde out of me! But 'zen, ve got to know each other, and 'zey weren't 'zat bad.' He once again petted the one on his shoulders, to which it purred and nuzzled into his gloved hand. 'Maybe you two vould like to come back and know 'zem better?'

So that's what the pair did. Once they'd calmed down and got around the fact that they were talking to a bunch of things floating in mid-air with over-the-top names, they soon became friends. Well, Scout didn't get along with Sableye much since he was always trying to steal his scarf, and if it wasn't that, it was his dog-tags, and Heavy didn't like it when Haunter stared at him, which was all the time. But nether-the-less, they were all friends.

hhh


End file.
